


apparently lovebirds

by challaudaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: "We couldn't be dating. I'd know about it. We're friends.""Clint, how did you not know we were dating?"or, the one where clint is very unobservant





	apparently lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> 692 words, by gdocs

Clint walks into the Avengers' dining area _exhausted_ , but at least he's holding hands with Sam. He loves holding hands with Sam. 

They've walked to breakfast together for the past few weeks, hand in hand; ever since they started sleeping in the same bed, it just made sense to go down together. Sleeping in the same bed as Sam is another thing Clint loves — it helps with nightmares he has from missions. 

They've only known each other for so long, but Sam's already become one of Clint's close friends, almost as close as Natasha. 

"I need coffee," Clint announces, walking into the room. He runs his free hand through his hair, probably making it stick up, but he has horrible bedhead; it won't matter. 

"So the lovebirds finally decided to join us," Tony says, standing near the counter. He gives them a smirk, looking at their intertwined fingers. 

"Something like that," Sam mutters, his eyes half-closed. He'll never admit it, but Sam needs as much coffee as Clint to wake up. Okay, maybe not _as_ much, but he needs the caffeine boost. 

"Lovebirds?" Clint repeats, squinting at Tony. 

He peels away from Sam, joining Tony at the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He'll probably end up finishing the pot, but Tony banned him from drinking coffee straight from their communal pot. 

"Told you the nickname was bad," Steve says, sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He has a cup of coffee beside him as well, almost as white as Steve himself. The gall. 

Tony shrugs. "Hawkeye, Falcon. Both birds. And you're in love, so."

This sentence nearly makes Clint choke on his coffee. He's still half-asleep, but he's pretty sure he heard right. 

"We're in love?" Clint asks Sam, who's joined him next to the coffee station. 

Sam shrugs, rubbing his eyes. Really, Clint thinks his friend should get more sleep. It's a bit concerning how _tired_ he gets in the morning. Hypocritical, coming from Clint, but he doesn't care. He'll baby his friends to death. Natasha hates it. 

"I'm assuming since you've been dating for... how long?" Tony asks, looking over at Steve. 

"Four months, as far as we know," Steve answers, flipping a page in his newspaper, not even bothering to look up. 

"What?" Clint asks. He pours himself another cup of coffee. Maybe he's hallucinating from tiredness. "We're not dating."

"You sleep in the same bed," Steve says, looking up, confused, at Clint's statement, "you come downstairs hand-in-hand, and you cuddle with each other all the time. You're literally me and Bucky but less cute."

"If by cute you mean lovesick, then agreed," Tony says, putting his empty cup in the sink. 

"We couldn't be dating," Clint says, draining his second cup and going for a third. "I'd know about it. We're _friends_."

Clint looks over at Sam, who's finishing his coffee. He places it down on the table loudly and looks up at Clint, more awake. 

"Clint, how did you not know we were dating?" Sam asks, looking utterly bewildered. "I thought that was mutual. I had sex with you last night. How...?"

Clint chokes on his coffee for real this time. 

"I thought that was — I mean —" he sputters, waving his hands. 

"You're spilling," Tony says, laughing at Clint. 

"You thought we were friends?" Sam asks, also laughing. 

"...yeah," Clint says. He's slightly shocked. What does he say to this? Is he dating Sam?

That's great, actually. Clint has _really_  liked Sam. Like _that_. 

This makes the whole Awkward Dating stage easier. 

"Clint, I'm Sam's friend, and he has never had sex with me, so..." Steve says, smirking. 

"Oh," Clint says. He's not sure what else to say. 

Instead, he pours himself another cup of coffee, walks over to Sam, and presses a hard kiss to Sam's lips. 

"Good, then," he says, leaning in for another kiss. 

Tony groans, covering Steve's eyes. Steve pushes his hand away.      

"Get a room," Tony says, rolling his eyes as Clint pulls away from Sam, who has a smirk on his face. 

Clint drains the last of his coffee and winks at Sam. 

"Good idea."


End file.
